Обсуждение:Киит Сджет
Трудности перевода Валидность to have a validated claim to direct - это не "направлять";--AmDDRed 07:45, октября 24, 2011 (UTC) :"to have a validated claim" - подтвердили заявление, "validated claim to direct" - заявление, что направляли. Я тогда основывался на имеющемся переводе. --Andrey 159 10:16, октября 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Тут говорится, что киит Сджет был одним из нескольких киитов, которые имели "легальное" право вести народ из Кхар-Тобы. --AmDDRed 00:54, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) :::"Легальное" право вести народ? Во-первых звучит странно. Но если в принципе такое возможно, сказано-то, что зачастую валили разрозненными группами, т.е. ни о каком "праве" речи не шло. --Andrey 159 21:53, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ну смотри: ::::: a) validated - approved, кем апрувд - ведомым народом; ::::: б) claim - призыв, право; ::::: в) to direct - направлять; :::: То бишь, законное право направлять. Ну или моральные основания вести народ из Кхар-Тобы. То бишь, наши левиты имели все права вести народ из Египта. ))) :::: А что касается разрозненных группок (refugees in all probability fled in small groups of friends and relatives), то это как раз про зарождение киитов говорилось. С учётом того, что киит Сджет был, по всей видимости, одним из первых властных организаций на Кхараке, то об этом и говорится, что они имели властные основания вести свой народ из Кхар-Тобы. Плюс к тому, что они были теми, кто мог фактологически обосновать эксодус. :::: --AmDDRed 00:40, ноября 20, 2011 (UTC) Двойные агенты "Именно поэтому в Эпоху Разума" Там просто нету "именно поэтому", ни в словарном, ни в смысловом виде, даже близко. --Andrey 159 13:49, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) : Как раз по смыслу это и есть. Рассказывается о том, что киит должен был 2 поколения служит сджетти, прежде, чем им дадут доступ к мега-теку, а тут Набаали взяли и забрали. То есть, именно поэтому был ситуёвин, клоуз ту скэндал. --AmDDRed 19:19, ноября 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Неа. Наабали мегатек не пёрли, по карйней мере тут про это не говорили. И два поколения ни для доступа к мегатеку, а к принятие к Сджетти, с концами. Так что преждевременный доступ к секретным архивам тут не причём. --Andrey 159 03:24, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Окей, мегатек не пёрли, согласен. Возмущение вызвало именно предательство идеалов сджетти - они никому, кроме науки, правды и киит-са не служат, а тут заимели двойное гражданство от Набаали. Так что "поэтому" здесь вполне может присутствовать. ::: Впрочем, можно начать с "В Эпоху Разума..." и тоже хорошо получится. --AmDDRed 00:54, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Чтобы присоеденится к Сджет надо служить 2 поколения, "поэтому" их осудили за двойное гражданство. Несколько нарушена связь. В общем, не идёт оно туда. --Andrey 159 21:53, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Обычно текст пишется так: один абзац - одна мысль и её развитие. Поэтому всё, что есть в абзаце должно быть взаимосвязано. В том числе, и в этом случае - чтобы читатель понял, почему для Сджетти двойная присяга вызвала острую попоболь (strong sence of outrage), рассказывается о том, какой ценой принимались люди в киит. А точнее наоборот - говорится о "During periods of upheaval, Kiith Sjet have always been too valuable as allies and advisors to be turned into vassals.". А затем описывается система, как сджетти сохраняли нейтральность и респект от киитида, в отличие от Каалель, к примеру. И как подтверждение мысли - рассказ про пичальку от Набаали. --AmDDRed 00:45, ноября 20, 2011 (UTC) "чуть не разразился огромный скандал" - ты сдвигаешь смысловое ударение. В твоём пересказе это как будто всего-лишь чуть не разразился скандал, хотя мануал чётко даёт ударение, что это было исключительное событие, самое громкое негативное событие за всю историю Сджет! А ты так сделал, будто это рядовое, хотя будь это так, вряд ли оно бы заслужило упоминания, т.к. в мануале оно помещено, чтобы показывать спокойность обычного существования кииса. --Andrey 159 13:49, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ну, смотри, если между государствами чуть не разразится скандал - является ли это рядовой ситуацией? Когда вот-вот готовы заслать ноту протеста? По-моему, "чуть не разразился скандал" и "ситуация была близка к скандалу" - это одно и то же, но первое звучит лучше, ибо клишировано. --AmDDRed 19:19, ноября 5, 2011 (UTC) ::То ты клише принимаешь в пику, то наоборот... В общем, эти две фразы похожи, но правильной тут нету. Ты исказил вторую, отчего она действительно стала перефразированной первой, нафиг удалив смысловое ударение. Одно дело - просто "близка к скандалу", рядовое событие. Другое - "Ближайшее к скандалу событие", что и было в оригинале и моём переводе - указывается на то, что это был рекорд по негативной шкале. Ты эту тонкость проглядел и вымарал. --Andrey 159 03:24, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Перестань переходить на личности. У тебя есть куча времени, чтобы неспеша и трезво написать свои сообщения. Это раз. ::: Два - клише иной раз подходит, иной раз нет, надо смотреть, чем мы и занимаемся. Да, согласен, в моём переводе отсутствует упоминание о том, что этот инцидент был таким критичным для сджетти, но это легко исправить, добавив "ставший самым большим потрясением для Сджетти за всю историю киита". В остальном же это споры в стиле " полуполная/полупустая бочка". ::: Версия с "касающееся киита Сджет" не учитывает ни грандиозности события, ни его восприятия самими Сджет (ever shaken).--AmDDRed 00:54, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Я не перехожу на личности, я просто отметил факт - тогда ты выглядел однозначно. Если-бы я переходил на личности это было-бы более по другому. ::::Иной раз подходит, иной раз нет, не спорю. ::::Особенность этого инцидента: Он был довольно мелким по общим меркам, но самым страшным из инцидентов за всю историю по меркам Сджет. ::::"касающееся киита Сджет" - "случившееся с киисом Сджет". ::::Про твой вариант - там у меня проблемы воткнуть упоминание того, что это событие было слабее, чем скандал. --Andrey 159 21:53, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Как я выгляжу, можно судить по фотографиям, а не по высказываниям. Обсуждай только то, что я говорю, а не то, как я выгляжу. И твоя эмоциональная раскрепощённость в оценках моих действий, идей и прочего лишь замедляет принятие консенсуса. ::::: Где сказано что-либо по поводу восприятия этого почти-скандала другими киитами? У России с Японией случился почти-скандал по поводу Курил, было это событие мелким? В тексте "почти-скандал" сджетти оценивался лишь с позиции Сджет и только. О последствиях и общественном резонансе мы можем судить лишь косвенно. Наверняка это было громким событием - один из главнейших киитов Кхарака, Набаали, может лишиться поддержки Сджет на 100 лет! Я думаю, это было бы громким скандалом. Но, с другой стороны, это могло и сохраняться в тайне, так что обсуждение вариантов того, что же делать, было бы только в анналах истории Сджет и Набаал. Или же опять слухи просочились в прессу через Каалелей (хотя, думаю, сджетти бы нахер уши бы поотрывали своим за такое, но всё же слухами земля полнится - Набаали же тоже в сваре участвовали - или не участвовали?..), и своего Сджет вынуждены были руководствоваться не только пониманием ситуации тех времён, но и нынешней - разрывать все выгодные контракты, дистанциироваться от работы с киитом, с которым работают все, только из-за того, что 200 лет назад произошёл инцидент, приведший, в принципе, к возвышению Сджет?.. Это было бы скандалом, но сджетти сами его замяли, и потом же сами продолжали тихо недолюбливать Набаали. ::::: В каком смысле "проблемы воткнуть упоминание того, что это событие было слабее, чем скандал"? Там это уже указано. ::::: --AmDDRed 00:45, ноября 20, 2011 (UTC) "ренегаты" - откуда дровишки? В мануале написано именно про тайных Наабали. Что вполне могло означать, что эти семьи, даже не будь Наабали сами, могли быть куплены ДО вступления в Сджет, возможно даже специально куплены и внедрены. Что противоречит слову "ренегат". --Andrey 159 13:49, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ну да, не ренегаты - это те, кто откинул один киит в пользу другого. Тут же двойной агент... В тексте просто повторение "тайный"-"тайно", что не очень хорошо. Нужны синонимы. --AmDDRed 19:19, ноября 5, 2011 (UTC) ::В оригинале повторяется и ничего... По моему нормально звучит - тайно присягнули и теперь тайные-же Наабали. Ну, в крайнем случае, можешь сказать "скрытно присягнули". --Andrey 159 03:24, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Это тавтология, поэтому надо менять. Да, "скрытно" подходит. Secondary, полагаю, вставлять не надо, т.к. и так понятно, что второе "гражданство" получается. --AmDDRed 00:54, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ладно, согласен. ::::Просто уточняю свою точку зрения: тавтология в моём понимании если про разные события говорят одинаковыми словами, а если про одно и то-же событие одни и те-же слова, причём всего 2 раза - нормально. --Andrey 159 21:53, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Всего два раза - уже много. Слово не должно набивать оскомину своим частым повторением. Тем более, в пределах одного смыслового блока. Там вообще нужно синонимами убивать. ::::: Частица "же" обычно пишется через пробел, а не через тире. ::::: --AmDDRed 00:45, ноября 20, 2011 (UTC) "понимая всю опасность ситуации, оправдала" - и снова искажение. Там есть блок: "extremity of the situation may have justified the betrayal", который уж точно не означает то, что ты написал. Тут именно, что ситуация оправдывала, а не киис-са решила оправдать - тем более, что это с Сджет было вредно ссориться. "Хоть она и смогла убедить в этом большинство людей своего киита" - вытекает из предыдущего. --Andrey 159 13:49, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) : Да, окончания подтверждают твою точку зрения. "поняла, что смутное время могло оправдать предательство". Ок. : "Fliir Sjet-Sa realized the extremity of the situation may have justified the betrayal" - "Флиир Сджет-са понимала, что опасное время могло быть оправданием предательству".--AmDDRed 00:59, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Я предпочитаю более дословный перевод, но в принципе можно. --Andrey 159 21:53, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) "уличённые" и виновные - достаточно разные слова. То, что выбрали разработчики, больше походит второй вариант. --Andrey 159 13:49, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) : families involved - как бы не pure виновность, зато "уличённые" намекает на преступление ) --AmDDRed 19:19, ноября 5, 2011 (UTC) ::"Уличённые" там отсутствуют. Вообще там, грамматически, "вовлечённые", что другое чем "уличённые", несмотря на то, что слова однокоренные. --Andrey 159 03:24, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Предлагаю - "Причастных к этому семей" --AmDDRed 00:54, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Чёрт, совсем забыл это слово. ^_^' Согласен. --Andrey 159 21:53, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) Истина в вине "служит правде" - там звучит "served the truth". Это слова в принципе могут означать "служил правде", но тогда получившаяся конструкция звучит странно и достаточно неоднозначно. В то же время, serve означает ещё и "подавать", как в ресторане: "официант подал ужин". Т.е. Сджет всегда подаёт правду, что звучит гораздо понятнее. Однако "подаёт правду" звучит не очень удобно, поэтому может быть заменено на аналог, например "говорит правду". --Andrey 159 13:49, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ну, to serve - это обслуживать, скорее, так что всё же "служить". Конструкция нормальная - вполне сочетается с концепцией чистой науки без идеологии. --AmDDRed 19:19, ноября 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Служить правде можно слишком по-разному. Плюс, там говорят про "правду", говорят, что она беспокоящая. Служить правде, то беспокоящей, то нет, а точнее сразу нескольким? Или говорить правду, даже если от неё волосы дыбом встанут? --Andrey 159 03:24, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Служить правде, как высшему идеалу. Заниматься наукой, чтобы узнать правду вообще, а не самим генерить её и обслуживать оной все остальные кииты. Понятно, что правда бывает самой разной, но тут они показаны именно как ланселоты, некие рыцари без страха и упрёка в поисках своего Грааля. Не помню, чтобы в английском было разделение на "правду" и "истину". --AmDDRed 00:54, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::При чём тут "правда" и "истина"? Т.е. разницы нет, просто истина - слово более высокое. ::::Я имел ввиду разницу между "служат" и "говорят", мне больше нравится второй вариант, хотя с таким объяснением первого могу согласиться. --Andrey 159 21:53, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) "неудобной" - в контексте звучит как полный бред. Кому эта правда была неудобной? То, что там сказано, учитывало информацию, про внекхаракианское происхождение, про которую сказали, что она взбаламутила всех. Она была беспокоящей, волнующей, но не неудобной. Тем более, что так и переводится написанное в английском варианте. --Andrey 159 13:49, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) : В контексте именно для сджетти эта информация была неудобной. Неудобной тем, что подтверждает мировоззрение Гаалси и Сиидим. Если же брать твой вариант, то, как ты любишь говорить, получается "полный бред": "киит Сджет служит правде, какой бы сенсационной она ни была". В чём проблема, что британские учёные преподносят очередную сенсацию? А вот, к примеру, то, что эволюция как-то хреново кореллирует с генетикой - вот это они предпочтут утаить... --AmDDRed 19:19, ноября 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Неудобной информация не была. Она была удобной, т.к. отвечала на вопросы. А с твоей версией, так Сджетти творили науку только чтобы позлить религию. Про мой вариант: врать не надо. У меня слова "сенсационной" даже близко не было. Если брать это слово, то действительно чушня получается. У меня было "беспокоящей": ну естественно, когда точно узнали, что они не с этой планеты, тем более в эпоху фактов, так сказать, все заволновались: а может бог действительно есть? а если нету то как? почему? --Andrey 159 03:24, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: И тебе не стоит врать про мои версии. ) Правда была неудобной для тех, кто строил новое сообщество, отказываясь от предрассудков прошлого (культ Разума). Французская академия наук объявляла метеориты обычными камнями, несмотря на свидетельства очевидцев, только потому, что они недавно выяснили, что небо - не стеклянная сфера, от которой, по идее, ничего не отваливается. Слово "беспокоящий" выглядит не лучше смыслового синонима "сенсационный" в этом контексте. Annoying, but not disturbing. --AmDDRed 00:54, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Где я врал про твои версии? Ты чётко написал "Если же брать твой вариант<...>: "киит Сджет служит правде, какой бы сенсационной она ни была"" - у меня этого не было, а ты сказал... Чёрт, давай забъём на это, я относительно легко ведусь на провокации, тем более что если мне есть что сказать я не могу молчать. ::::Одно дело - отказываться от контроля религии над жизнью, и совсем другое - правда. Слова "беспокоящий" и "сенсационный" не синонемичны, даже в рассматриваемом случае. Тут "disturbing", а не "uncomfortable". Слово "беспокоящий" вернее с точки зрения перевода т.к. основное значение disturb - беспокоить. Также "неудобная правда" - гораздо более узкое значение, которое не подходит даже к этому случаю, а вот "беспокоящий" - вполне. Им гораздо важнее сказать правду, не важно какую реакцию она вызовет. В крайнем случае можно "волнующий", но не "неудобный" (не подходит) или сенсационный (вообще не то). --Andrey 159 21:53, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Окей, поясню, где я вижу синонимичность "беспокоящая" и "сенсационная". Беспокойство - это worries, troubles, annoying pain. Если перенести это на общество, то увидим что-нибудь вроде "Сенсация! Налоги повысили на 10%! Народ начинает беспокоиться!", что как-то не очень сочетается с disturb - с грубым нарушением покоя, отчего потревоженный испытывает огромное неудобство и раздражение. В отелях даже есть значки "Do not disturb" - не врывайтесь в номер со своей чисткой, я могу спать или находиться в неприглядном виде/состоянии. ::::: И, выбирая правильное слово для перевода, ввиду отсутствия прямого аналога, нужно смотреть контекст, чтобы понять, что лучше подходит. В данном случае, имеется ввиду то, что найденные факты грубо разрушали мировоззренческую картину мира, и в этом смысле мешали просветительской работе Набаали, были крайне неудобными для этих двух киитов, т.к. возвращали людей обратно к религиозным книгам. И наверняка после этого многие кхаракиды стали изучать старые предания, пытаясь найти кусочки таинственного прошлого - и, я так полагаю, это привело Пера Дуайна по сопла ракеты. ::::: --AmDDRed 00:49, ноября 20, 2011 (UTC) Коррупция "по своему прямому назначению" - прямое назначение вполне может быть военным, видно на примере истории Наабали. Тут именно нежелание осквернения знания, что, почти наверняка, означает применение его против Кхарака и кхаракиан. И на это делается упор. --Andrey 159 13:49, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) : "Осквернение" - это прямо Хаос какой-то, сджетти, поклоняющиеся Тзинчу.) "...нашли приложение чистой науке, без боязни попадания знаний в не те руки". Прямо Тен какой-то получается со своим Splendor´ом и неприятием GPL )) --AmDDRed 19:19, ноября 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Опять переиначиваешь мои слова. Хаоса этого вашего я не знаю, с тзинчами не знаком. А осквернение потому что для них наука была как для иных - религия, чем-то священным. А прямое назначение вполне может быть убийством. --Andrey 159 03:24, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Я не переиначиваю твои слова. Избегай необоснованных обобщений. В этом конкретном случае я говорил о том, как это звучит. ::: Английский словарь предлагает слово pervert в синонимы. Может, "...нашли цель, где чистая наука может быть применена без опасности извращения"? "Осквернение" вызывает слишком много ненужных "сакральных" ассоциаций, а-ля Нургл ). --AmDDRed 00:54, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Обобщений тут не было. ::::В принципе можно, но такие-ли сакральные ассоциации лишние, ди и есть-ли они? "Оскверняют", в плане слова, именно такие священные (но не обязательно религиозные в обычном смысле) объекты, каким для Сджет была наука. "Извращают"... Не знаю, для меня это звучит неудобнее. Возможно потому-что я вахой не увлекаюсь и "правильные" ассоциации со словом "осквернение" у меня не возникают, только в плане "осквернение реликвий", или там "вандалы осквернили памятник". ::::ЗВ: Что такое GPL? --Andrey 159 21:53, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Обобщение состояло в том, что на меня было повешено обвинение, будто я постоянно занимаюсь переиначиванием слов оппонента. ::::: "Осквернение" - от слова "скверна", которое обладает больше духовным смыслом, нежели каким другим. ::::: GPL - GNU Public License, под которой написано большинство линь и не только программ. Предполагает, что использование программы - бесплатно, исходники - доступны, но все новые, изменённые, версии не от оригинального автора должны называться по-другому и распространяться под той же лицензией. Десятку возмущает именно открытость программного кода, т.к он считает, что его покрадут мега-корпорации и захапают в закрытокодные приложения. Поэтому Тэнацвале сам пишет приложения с закрытым кодом. ::::: --AmDDRed 00:51, ноября 20, 2011 (UTC) ЦУП "концепции командования" - там говорится НЕ об общей концепции, там говорится о вполне конкретном модуле. Это ящик с микросхемами, аквариум в сите матрицы или зал с кучей людей в погонах - это вещественный объект, модуль, который можно пощупать. Именно это подразумевается в мануале. А абстрактная "концепция командования" - ну-ну. Не подходит по смыслу. Во-первых у них уже была нужная концепция, но не было компьютера. Компьютер попытались заменить кучей людей - не получилось. Компьютер заменили Каран - получилось. Или "using a living being as the command core" имеется ввиду "спользующей живого человека как концепцию командования"? Бредово звучит. А в обоих местах имеется ввиду одно и то-же, точнее одна и та-же роль, в которую помещается объект. "ядро командования" - сам-же говорил, что ядро командование - не лучший перевод. Так почему его оставил? Или просто тыкал на кнопку, не глядя что получится? --Andrey 159 13:11, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) : Там как раз говорится про концепцию командования - читай мануал, стр.10, Fleet Command. Каран выпрыгнула со своими исследованиями как чёртик из коробки, и заменили традиционную субординационную схему на "Великодушную диктаторшу". А вот дальше имеется имеется ввиду, что именно живой человек будет именно что ядром командования. Вот это вот core - и суть, и центр... Нечто центральное, как "духовно", так и физически. --AmDDRed 19:19, ноября 5, 2011 (UTC) ::На 10ой обсуждают концепцию, да, а вот 32ой - нет. Это принципиально - на 10ой слова command core вообще отсутствуют. Зато они есть на 11ой "In order to serve as a living command core to the Mothership" - "чтобы служить концепцией командования материнского корабля", ага. --Andrey 159 03:24, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: То, что используются одни и те же слова, не говорит, что они подразумевают одно и то же. "They're fucking" & "It's a fucking day" всё же говорят о немножко разных вещах. В первом абзаце стр.32 идёт, по сути, краткое повторение стр.10; и говорится о том, что без радикального редизайна command core нифига мамко фурычить не будет. Редизайна чего? компа? или мостика? Бесполезно, количественные изменения ничего не дали. Тут нужно было всю схему с нуля переписывать, сделать радикальную смену концепции управления. ::: Про второе употребление command core я уже написал чуть выше. --AmDDRed 00:54, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::В твоём примере в первом случае глагол а во втором прилагательное, а тут немного совершенно другое. ::::Тогда почему в результате изменения схемы ничего не изменилось? Изменили именно ядро управления. Сначала пробовали воткнуть в качестве ядра компьютер - не получилось, за неимением. Потом - толпу человеков. Произошёл обвал когда все говорят сразу, но заметим - ничего другого не изменилось. В конце концов вставили Каран как компьютер. Опять - общая концепция осталась прежней, изменилось только ядро. И в обоих случаях command core означает одно и то-же: объект, откуда идут команды системам, где сортируются общие приказы и т.д. Одно и то-же словосочетание в одной и той-же форме и одном и том-же значении не может означать разное. --Andrey 159 21:53, ноября 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Как я уже упомянул, "command core" по своей сути может значить больше, чем просто "ядро управления". И привёл пример, где контекст радикально изменяет, казалось бы, одно и то же слово. ::::: А что значит "command core"? Это какой-то агрегат, это люди, это метафизическое явление, обобщение? В том-то и дело, что это - многозначное словосочетание, которое в разных случаях может давать разный смысл. В-первом случае употреблялось значение "основы" управления. Были пробы и на управление людьми, и компьютером, итд, но значит ли это, что они заменяли какой-то гипотетический агрегат "ядро управления", и всё остальное оставалось, как прежде? Отнюдь: это абсолютно разные модели управления, поведения и взаимодействия. Есть разница, когда люди стоят у станка; кто-то наблюдает за роботами; или вся система полностью автоматизирована. Radical redesign of command core - это "радикальное переосмысление основ управления", или же "редизайн концепции управления" "мамой". ::::: А вот во втором случае "command core" имеет другой подтекст - и здесь имеется ввиду что-то вроде "сердца системы", центр/ядро управления... ::::: --AmDDRed 00:55, ноября 20, 2011 (UTC)